The Sickle Child
by Mellow girl
Summary: The Doctor couldn't remember anything. Well he remembered a lot more than he wanted too but he couldn't remember how he ended up with a ginger haired baby. Somehow he just knew her name was Donna but that was all he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first story in this fandom but this crazy plot just jumped into my head and wouldn't let go! Let me know what you think of the first chapter. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console shaking. He couldn't remember anything. Well he remembered a lot more than he wanted too but he couldn't remember how he ended up with a ginger haired baby. Somehow he just knew her name was Donna but that was all he knew. He remembered burning up a sun to say goodbye to Rose and then the TARDIS went spinning out of control it tossed him around for a while and the suddenly stopped followed by the sharp wailing sound of a little baby that just suddenly appeared on the ship. He paced back and forth gently bouncing the baby. He did a scan on her the child was perfectly human so how did she get in his TARDIS and how did he know her name? Donna had the cutest cheeks and bright blue gray eyes and just a thin layer of red hair. He had to wrap his over coat over her since she was completely naked. He was going to have to get her some nappies and clothes and the way she was chewing on her fist he was going to have to find her some food first. The Doctor slowly opened the TARDIS door not sure where or when they were and stepped out carrying Donna. He sniffs the air and smiles they were in London year 2007 by the smell of it. He sniffed again something didn't smell right. He shook his head why couldn't he remember who Donna was.

_**"It's ok Doctor. Everything will be fine." A voice soothed softly in his head.**_

He shook his head again that voice sounded so familiar. He looked down at the cooing baby in his arms. He was going to have to find some supplies quick his coat was starting to feel damp. He found a shop and went inside. He wandered down the rows trying to find some nappies it had been a long time since he had to deal with a baby and now Donna was beginning to fuss.

"Can I help you? You look lost." A beautiful black woman, wearing a clerks uniform, walked up to him.

"I'm trying to find some nappies and quickly!" He wrinkled his nose there was now a smell coming from his coat.

"Sure there on row four." She pointed towards the row.

"Thanks!" He rushed towards row four.

He quickly grabbed a pack of nappies that he thought would fit and tore into it. He gently laid Donna on the floor and then reached up to grab a pack of baby wipes off the shelf. He gently cleaned Donna up and slipped a clean nappy under her bum but something didn't look right plus Donna was starting to whine and kick her legs making things harder.

"It's on backwards the tabs go in the back." An amused voice said over his shoulder.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder, smiled gratefully, and then fixed the nappy. By now Donna had enough so she flipped herself on to her hands and knees and crawled away. While the Doctor was folding his coat he would deal with the mess later or find a new coat.

"I'm guessing her mum is out of town and you swore you could look after her and you don't have a clue." The woman chuckled.

"Something like that and I do to know what I'm doing I'm just a little rusty." He pouted.

"I wouldn't let her do that then" she pointed to where Donna had pulled herself up and was reaching for a glass jar of baby food.

"DONNA NO!" The Doctor shouted rushing over to her. His shouting startled Donna making her fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, you scared me." He quickly picked up the screaming Donna and began rubbing her back.

_"I'm scared! I'm so scared"_

"Just stay calm! You saved me now I'll return the favor"

"Do I know you?" He looked up at the young woman.

"I don't think so. I'm Martha Jones."

"Hello Martha Jones, I'm the Doctor! "he smiled brightly.

"I've always wanted to be a Doctor" Martha smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh um my dad needed help in the store so I never made it to University" She shrugged.

"Right! Martha Jones could I ask you a favor? You see I forgot my wallet..."

"Oh and how are you going to pay for those nappies and wipes you tore open?" Martha crossed her arms over her chest.

"Welllllll! "

"I should call the police on you." She warned.

"But you won't?" He was hopeful as he still tried to sooth the crying baby.

"No but you have to bring the money back when you get your wallet." Martha warned sternly as she grabbed a box of teething biscuits off the self, tore it open and offered it to Donna.

Donna sniffled and took the biscuit.

"Donna can you say thank you Martha?" the Doctor cooed.

Donna smiled brightly with gooey cookie in her mouth.

"I guess you will be needing clothes as well? We don't have many options just a few body suits but something might fit her." Martha held her arms open to Donna and Donna willing went to her.

"Go ahead and pick out some food for her and I will get her dressed." Martha began to leave the row.

"Martha I can't pay for all of this." He said softly.

"I know don't worry about it I'll get it. I get a discount. "She smiled and walked off the row.

The Doctor was thinking about what to do with Donna. The TARDIS was not a safe place for a baby but he needed to find out where she came from. He could only think of one person on earth that he could trust with a baby. He wasn't sure how she would react she seemed to want to move on with her life, she had every right too.

Martha smiled down at the little ginger haired baby in her arms. Donna was making quite a mess with the biscuits but she was happy so that was good. Martha wasn't sure why but she trusted this Doctor, he didn't look like a kidnapper to her. He had looked so lost when he came into her shop carrying a baby. She wondered if Donna's mum had just left her with him no supplies or anything that seemed like a horrible thing for a mum to do but she had read about things like this happening. Martha found a light purple body suit that was for an eighteen month old child she was pretty sure that Donna wasn't that old yet but she was long and chubby so the body suit would probably fit. Martha managed to get the wiggling child into the outfit without much fuss.

"I couldn't find her any pants but I found a blanket to wrap her in so she won't get a chill." Martha walked back into the baby row. The Doctor had an arm load of baby food plus bags of nappies and wipes in a buggy. Donna began reaching for him. He put the food in the buggy took her from Martha.

"There now that feels better now doesn't it? A fresh nappy and clean clothes equals a happy Donna." He beamed.

"You really need to be going my dad is going to be coming in soon and this would be hard to explain." Martha looked at her watch nervously.

"Come with us" he offered.

"Excuse me!" Martha's eyes bugged out of her head.

"I travel, I'm a traveler! I travel in space and time and I could use some help with Donna, she really likes you!" He explained running his hand through his hair.

"You're insane and I am not a babysitter!" Martha scoffed.

"No, no you don't have to babysit I just want to get Donna a couple more things and then I will leave her here with someone I trust to care of her. I thought maybe you could help me figure some things out." He was pacing now.

"What kind of things?" She ask nervously.

"Like how suddenly a baby appeared in my TARDIS and somehow I know her. I need to find out what I am forgetting. I have so much stuff in my head why can't I remember her," The Doctor pushed his palm into his forehead forcefully.

"What is a TARDIS?" Martha's curiosity was peeked.

"Time And Relative Dimension in Space oh come on I'll show you!" He grabbed as many bags as he could fit on one arm and carried them and Donna out of the door. Martha grabbed the rest and quickly followed making sure to lock up the store. The Doctor hurried down the street to where he had parked the TARDIS. He stopped so suddenly that Martha ran into the back of him.

"WHAT! Where is it?" He spun around he was sure that he had parked her right there!

"What's wrong" Martha frowned she wished she had grabbed her coat.

"It was right here! I'm sure of that!" he mumbled as he looked down at Donna who grinned up at him, like it was some kind of game.

"Donna did you do this? Did you make the TARDIS disappear? What are you?" He dropped the bags on the ground and held the baby out away from him his breathing quickened and hearts began to pound.

_**"It's ok Doctor everything is going to be ok. Relax and trust her, "the voice soothed.**_

"Doctor she is just baby what do you mean what is she? Give her to me you are scaring her" Martha took for the crying baby.

"The TARDIS was my home, my motor, my everything now what am I supposed to do?" He looked so lost.

"Come on you can stay at my place tonight maybe we can find it during the day" Martha gently rubbed his arm and then steered him towards her flat.

2008

"What did you do? What made him reacted like that?" Donna demanded looking down at the very sick man on the bed.

"It was not me it was the black ones. He is well now don't worry as long as he does not have bad dreams he will be all right" the silver person soothed.

"He is in big trouble" Donna groaned


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys know it has been a long time but a lot of things have happened including a major ice storm and power outages! Hope you like this chapter it has Sarah Jane and her gang in it! Let me know what you think! I hope to have the next chapter up next week some time!**

Chapter 2

2007

To his great relief and surprise the Doctor found his TARDIS the next morning right where he had left it. He gave his old girl a pat and went to find Martha and Donna, they were picking up a few more baby things. He wanted to make sure that Donna had everything she needed before leaving her. He had found the shop Martha had went into before he went looking for the TARDIS and went into it. He grinned when he could hear Donna babbling something loudly from a few rows over. Martha was trying to quite the noisy baby down but it seemed to be making things worse.

"She doesn't like the outfit you picked out for her and she is telling you to put it back." The Doctor grinned as he walked up to the cart and peeked in to see what had offended the baby. He pick up a body suit that was an odd shade of green that had a yellow pear on it.

"No wonder she was making such a fuss she would look like a bad Christmas decoration in this with her red hair and pears are gross I don't want her eating them or wearing them!" He wrinkled his nose and put the outfit back on a rack.

"And how do you know that?" Martha put her hands on her hips smirking.

"I speak baby." He shrugged factually.

"Of course you do! Well little Madame do you like this outfit?" Martha held up a long sleeve dark blue polkadot dress with yellow flowers going across the bottom of it and matching bloomers.  
>Donna<br>Donna smiled, cooed, and gave a little clap.

"She loves it!" The Doctor beamed.

"You two are quit the pair." Martha shook her head and tossed the dress into the cart.

_"Were not a couple!"_

_"No! We're not married! Ever!"_

_"Never ever!"  
><em>  
>"Dada!" Donna reached for him.<p>

He swallowed hard it had been a very long time since he had been called that. He took Donna out of the cart and she snuggled down into his arms. Giving her up was going to be harder than he expected it had only been a day but he felt like he knew this baby for a lifetime. It just wasn't safe, or that was what he was telling himself. He had to find answers of who Donna was and where did she come from.

"Goo" Donna reached for a brown stuffed bear she had left in the seat.

"Goo? That is a funny name for a bear" he gave her the bear and she hugged it tight.

"Goo!" She repeated.

"Ok Goo it is." He smiled.

"Ok so we got her clothes, food, bottles, formula, car seat, pram, nappies, wipes and toys is that all we need for her?" Martha asked check off on her fingers.

"Yes now we just have to see if Sarah will take her for a while."

It took a couple of days but the Doctor finally found the address he was looking for and soon they were walking up to 13 Bannerman Road. The Doctor shifted Donna and Goo in his arms before ringing the bell. A young teenage boy with bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair opened the door.

"Hello, does Sarah Jane Smith live here?" The Doctor smiled brightly.

"Um hold on." The boy half closed the door.

"Mum! There is a man at the door for you!" He called.

There was some shuffling from the back of the house and then the door opened wide again and there stood Sarah Jane Smith.

"Doctor?" Sarah was shocked to see the Doctor standing at her door holding a baby and with another girl that wasn't Rose.

"That's the Doctor?" Two more teenagers, a boy and a girl, appeared behind Sarah

"Hello Sarah, may we come in?" He asked softly.

"Of course!" She stepped back to let them in.

"Luke go put the kettle on and Maria and Clyde I will see you both tomorrow." Sarah Jane kept the door open.

"Sarah Jane!" Clyde whined.

"Come on Clyde we'll call Luke later!" Maria whispered as she pulled Clyde out of the door.

"BYE!" Clyde waved before Sarah Jane shut the door.

"Come sit down." She pointed to the sitting room.

The Doctor sat down on the couch with Donna on his lap.

"I'm Martha Jones." She held out her hand.

"Sorry, I'm Sarah Jane Smith." She shook Martha's hands.

"Dada!" The baby whined into the Doctor's chest.

"Sorry she probably wants her bottle do you mind?" Martha pulled a bottle and formula from the bag on her shoulder.

"Of course you can! Luke can show you to the kitchen." Sarah Jane said as Luke carried a tray into the room with tea and biscuits.

Martha followed Luke out of the room.

Sarah Jane sat down and waited for the unusually quite Doctor to start talking. Sarah Jane was not used to the Doctor being this quite. So she took the moment to take a closer look at the baby. Well since the baby was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with bright orange flowers with yellow middles and matching orange pants told her the child was a girl. She was definitely a ginger and the Doctor was bouncing her making her smile cutely. The baby had called him dada was he really her father and who was the child's mother? Was it Rose? Rose was the last companion that she knew of, could they have had a child together? Was that even possible?

"Doctor, who is this?" Sarah Jane finally asked

"This is Donna! Donna can you say hello to Sarah?" He bounced Donna on his knee.

"Goo!" Donna held out the bear for Sarah Jane to see.

"Oh yes and this is Goo. Donna has become very attached to him." The Doctor smiled.

"Is she yours, Doctor? What happened to Rose?" Sarah Jane frowned that he wasn't explaining anything.

Martha came back into the room carrying the fixed bottle. She handed the bottle to Donna and Donna leaned back in his arms holding the bottle herself. Martha sat down next to the Doctor and waited for him to tell his story.

He took a deep breath and began to explain everything that happened at Canary Warf, which Sarah Jane already knew about, to standing on the beach saying goodbye to Rose on the beach. Suddenly he began breathing hard as he got a flash of a woman in a wedding dress. He knew her!

"Donna!" He gasped.

_**"It's ok Doctor! Breathe spaceman Rose is fine. She is with her family. Don't worry about that woman the baby needs you?" The voice soothed**_.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Sarah Jane grabbed his hand.

The Doctor jerked at Sarah's touch making Donna drop her bottle and she began to cry. He put Donna on his shoulder rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle her. Are you ok Doctor you were breathing hard and your eyes were glassed over?" Sarah kept her hand on the Doctor's hand and pick up Donna's bottle noticing it was empty.

"I'm fine! I was? I don't think I was" the Doctor looked confused.

"He did that the first day I met him! Doctor are you sure you are ok?" Martha looked worried.

"I'm fine really! We're not here about me." He bounced Donna again.

"Doctor, why are you here?" Sarah Jane got right to the point.

"I need you to take care of Donna for me while Martha and I look for answers!" He said brightly.

"Answers to what? Doctor I can't take of a baby! I've never been good with babies. I've just gotten used to being a mum to a teenager!" Sarah Jane stood up clearly nervous.

"Answers to how Donna just appeared on my TARDIS, we just can't take a baby on the TARDIS it isn't safe besides you will do brilliant with Donna! She already likes you! Please Sarah Jane?" His brown eyes begged.

"Doctor, I really don't know. I guess for a little while." Sarah Jane frowned.

"Brilliant! We got you everything toys, food, bottles, clothes, and lots of nappies!" He beamed standing up with Donna.

Sarah Jane reached for Donna and Donna went to her willingly with a big smile. Sarah Jane couldn't help but smile back.

"See I knew you would both would get along." He smiled relived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so sorry that I have not updated sooner first I got sick and then I got a job! Which is great and hard so I come home tired and don't feel like writing! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

There are direct lines from Sarah Jane Adventures episode "The Lost Boy"

Chapter 3

Five months later

Sarah Jane smiled when she heard babbling coming from the back room.

"Did you have a good nap?" She picked up the smiling baby.

She sat down with Donna in her rocking chair for the after nap cuddles Donna always gave. Since Donna started walking she wasn't very cuddly anymore so Sarah Jane cherished the time now, she had never imagined becoming this motherly. It had been quite an interesting five months with Luke and Donna around. Sarah Jane was sure she was going to go mad having a teenager and a baby in the house especial trying to protect the Earth at the same time! With the help of Alan, Maria's father, Luke, Clyde, and Maria she managed to do it. Now that Alan knew about her saving the planet from aliens it would be a lot easier for her to drop Donna off, instead of her coming up with quick story so he could watch Donna. Donna seemed to really like Alan, which is good since Sarah Jane always seemed to be kissing Donna on the cheek and tossing her into Alan arms with the nappy bag and that blasted bear, Goo,that Donna couldn't sleep without. Sarah Jane shook her head when she heard the telly going in the other room.

"Let's go find Luke and tell him to turn that telly off while he is reading." She put Donna on the floor.

"Wooke where are you?" Donna called as she trotted out of the room.

Sarah Jane smiled. Luke adored Donna, and vice versa, and was a great help to Sarah Jane whether she needed him to find information on how soothe a teething baby to watching Donna when she needed to go to the store. Of course he got annoyed with Donna but that was normal for siblings, or so she was told. Sarah Jane walked into the living room and shook her head again Luke had Donna sitting on his lap while he had his nose stuck in a book.

"If the human race is going to survive climate change Luke, you're going to have to give it a helping hand. Not to mention my electricity bill. Now where did you put the remote?" Sarah Jane fussed as she looked under some cushions before flopping down beside them on the couch.

That was when Sarah Jane noticed what was on the telly. Two distraught parents were sitting at a table pleading for someone to find their son, Ashley. Sarah Jane's heart went out to them she couldn't imagine if that was Luke. That was until they put a picture of Ashley on the screen.

"No! It can't be!" She whispered, horrified.

"Luke it's you!" she said louder to get Luke to look up.

Luke clutched Donna tightly as the woman on the screen begged for whoever had their son to return him to his mum and dad.

"But you're my mum!" Luke was confused and a little scared.

"Mummy!" Donna whined, not liking being held so tight.

Sarah Jane quickly put Donna in her playpen making sure to turn on a noisy toy to distract her for a moment. Then quickly rushed up to the attic with Luke. Could she have really taken someone else's child? She felt like her universe was beginning to crumble.

"Mr. Smith I need you more than ever!" She burst into the attic with Luke.

"I've been monitoring the news." Mr. Smith replied as the super computer opened up.

She stood there and hugged Luke tight to give him some comfort. He just found out he was this Ashley person and Sarah Jane had just lost her son. Had she really messed up that badly that the universe hated her? She thought that the Bane had made Luke but had they really just taken a child off the street and removed his bellybutton? She had always feared that the Doctor would come take Donna from her now she was losing Luke. This was too much for her to take but she had to be strong for Luke or Ashley, whoever he was.

Sarah Jane knew someone was going to recognize Luke and call the police. That was why she was not surprised when the doorbell rang.

Alan Jackson knew the minute he heard that Chrissy, his ex-wife, had called the police on Sarah Jane he had to go get Donna. This was not going to be a good situation for a baby or for Sarah Jane and Luke. Alan had just managed to get Donna back across the street when Ashley's mum tried to attack Sarah Jane. Donna who had been crying was now wailing and turning as red as her hair. She was reaching for Sarah Jane as they put Sarah Jane in the police car.

"Mom this is all your fault!" Maria shouted over the wailing Donna.

"My fault I didn't go and kidnap a young boy and claim him as my own!" Chrissy crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's enough Chrissy!" Alan demanded. She never did know when to shut up.

"She probably stole the baby too. In my opinion she's a bit old to be having a baby!" Chrissy added frowning as she walked over to Alan.

Alan will never know if it was because Donna was failing her arm angrily or if Chrissy got to close but Donna's palm ended up smacking the side of Chrissy face with a loud pop. Chrissy jumped back with shock.

"That thing hit me!" Chrissy looked appalled as she rubbed her cheek.

"She is not a thing she is a baby! Now that is enough! "He growled as he rubbed Donna's back.

Clyde who had come up earlier ran to Sarah Jane's house to find Donna's bear or something to calm Donna down.

333333333333333333333  
>Martha Jones was glad to be home, not that traveling with the Doctor wasn't amazing. The things she had seen! Since they ran into the Family Blood, while looking for answer about Donna, and had to live in 1913 for three months. Things had not gone so well and the Doctor needed to see Donna and Martha wanted to see her family. They heard the baby wailing the minute they stepped out of the TARDIS and took of running towards it. They turned on Bannerman Road and saw people walking away from Sarah Jane's house a man was standing across the street holding a distraught Donna.<p>

"Give her to me!" The Doctor demanded running over to them.

"Who are you?" Alan stepped back pulling Donna away from the man he had never seen before.

"DADA!" Donna reached for him.

"I'm the Doctor! It's all right now love I'm here. Where is Sarah Jane?" The Doctor plucked her from Alan's arms.

Donna still whimpering hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Mama! Wooke!" Donna pointed her hand in the directions the cars that took her family in went.

"Careful she hits!" Chrissy warned Martha who was standing close to Donna's hand.

Donna reached out and stroked Martha's face.

"I'm glad to see you to sweetheart!" Martha kissed Donna's palm making Donna smile.

"Sarah Jane was taken to the police station they think she kidnapped Luke and Luke's supposedly parents took him to his new house." Maria explained.

"Sarah Jane wouldn't do that! Sarah Jane Smith is not a kidnapper! Don't worry Donna we will get this straight! "the Doctor said forcefully.

"You have friends in high places." the inspector dropped the folder down on the table.

She was very thankful for her friends!

"My friends have nothing to do with this. I take it by your tone that I am free to go inspector. "she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine just stay away from that boy!" He growled.

The minute she stepped out of the police station she saw the Doctor. He hugged her tightly as he could with Donna in his arms.

"Mummy!" Donna jumped into Sarah Jane's arms.

Sarah Jane hugged her tightly.

"We'll get Luke back Sarah don't worry. " He grinned.

Sarah Jane took a deep breath.

"No Doctor Luke is with his real parents now. Mr. Smith confirmed it I messed up. Now that you're back you can take Donna. I've never been the motherly kind." She gentle put Donna in Martha's arms and walked away. She hurried down the street trying to ignore the screams of Donna calling out Mummy and the Doctor calling her name. 

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
>"Bubbles?" Donna looked around tearfully.<p>

"No more bubbles right now, Donna" Martha sighed as she screwed the top back on the bubble bottle.

She couldn't believe how much Donna had grown. The little girl was now walking, had grown more red hair, and was talking up a storm.

Donna pick up a small ball and threw it. The ball bounced across the small room and rolled under the couch.

"Ball where are you?" Donna got on her belly and reached for the ball.

"Can you not reach it love?" Martha noticed that Donna had gone still.

Martha walked over to Donna and bent down beside her. The baby was being to still. She gentle pulled the girl's arm from under the couch and turned her over her eyes were glazed over.

"Donna!" Martha gasped picking the baby up clutching her close.

Slowly Donna's hands came up and rested on Martha's cheeks.

_"Martha Jones please don't be scared! We have to help the Doctor he doesn't look like it here but he is very ill! Sarah Jane is going to figure this out very soon and everything will be ok here._ _Then we will have to wake the Doctor up before you go to Cardiff if we don't he could die! Please Martha I need your help!" A grown woman's voice begged in Martha's head._

"How do I do that? What do you mean wake up?" Martha asked confused.

"I will let you know soon! It will be ok!" The voice soothed.

The baby blinked a couple of times before grinning at Martha and then wiggled to get down and got her ball from under the couch.

"What was that?" Martha shook her head. 

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sarah Jane was happy to have Luke back. She hugged Luke with one arm as she held Donna with the other as they stood outside watching the Slitheen go back to their planet. The Doctor smiled as he watched Sarah with the kids he had made a good decision to leave Donna with her.

"Doctor you have to wake up! Now Doctor!" The woman's familiar voice shouted in his head.

He grabbed his head and bent over in pain.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Sarah Jane frowned.

"Doctor?!" Martha grabbed his shoulder.

Suddenly the Doctor collapsed.


End file.
